1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing yarns of, for example, synthetic fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for producing yarns, in which spun yarns are wound in the form of packages, includes a first yarn feed roller 11 and a second yarn feed roller 12 for feeding the yarns spun through spinnerets of spinning packs 5 to 10 in a spinning apparatus and cooled by a cooling device (not shown) at a predetermined rate, winders 1-A and 1-B for winding the yarns on tubes, yarn breakage detectors 15-A and 15-B for detecting that at least one yarn which is being wound by the winder 1-A or 1-B has broken, and a yarn cutting and sucking device 17 disposed upstream from the yarn feed roller 11, which is operative in response to a yarn breakage detection signal to cut all yarns being wound and suck the same, as shown in FIG. 7.
In the apparatus described above, if at least one yarn in the yarn group is broken for any reasons, the yarn breakage is detected by the yarn breakage detector 15-A which issues a detection signal. Then, the yarn cutting and sucking device 17 is rapidly operated, by this signal, to cut all the yarns being wound via the first feed roller 11 and the second feed roller 12 by the winders 1-A and 1-B and suck the same thereinto, to prevent the yarns from being adversely wound around the first yarn feed roller 11, the second yarn feed roller 12 and the winders 1-A and 1-B, which may result in an abnormality in the spinning operation.
In the above-mentioned method, wherein all the yarns are cut if only one yarn in the group belonging to one winder has broken, the yarns normally wound by another winder without yarn breakage must be cut, resulting in the reduction of yield of yarns as well as an increase in a burden on the operator caused by the threading operation.